Chapter 1: Annabelle the Mer-Whippet Angel of the Sea
It all started in the beginning before the daughters of King Butch and Queen Ivy were born. Somewhere in the ocean swimming through the coral reef canyon was a beautiful pink whippet merdog with a purple mertail and lavender fins wearing a pinkish-red seashell bra matching her ribbon bow for her white hair, and a purple necklace with a heart on it. Her name was Annabelle. She was a mer-whippet angel of the sea and princess of music, kindness, and love who is friendly, beautiful, and even talks to dolphins, seahorses, swordfish, sea turtles, and other sea creatures. All the good-hearted sea animals were attracted to Annabelle's beautiful singing voice. When she sings, it is almost like light fills the water, and it rejoices over the beauty of her voice. Annabelle has a cousin who is not so pious. Her name was Belladonna. She was a beautiful mer-whippet like Annabelle, but she has a black mertail resembles half-shark with poisonous spikes of the porcupine pufferfish on it and a large amount of fur tied above her head like hair with a band. She even wears a black seashell bra, and a black collar with spikes on it. Her presence sucks the light out of the water, but Annabelle warns her not to do that. The sea creatures disappear when she is around, Annabelle said to Belladonna, "Your ways are very cruel and are big and scary to the fishes." Belladonna laughed and said, "Thank you, Annabelle angelfish, that is the sweetest thing you ever said." Annabelle thinks Belladonna was the mer-boogeydog princess of the dark depths who is seeking evil instead of good. She used to cause trouble by telling lies. Annabelle knew that her cousin was very tricky for all the reasons that every sea animal in the ocean knows. Belladonna turned her back on Annabelle and said, "At least I'm good at swimming with the sharks in the shipwreck graveyard, huh Annabelle." Then she swam off and left Annabelle in the seaweed garden. Annabelle sighed as she lay on the rock thinking of all the happy times she had under the sea. She said to herself, "All this time I know how much fun there is all around us." Belladonna's threatening presence scared all sea creatures, but Annabelle loved them and spent time with them in the seaweed garden. And yet she saw some good in Belladonna, and tried to be friends with her. Annabelle thought she could change her if she only tried. Annabelle was brought back to reality when someone entered the seaweed garden. It was Annabelle's big brother named Butch. He was an Anatolian Shepherd merdog with a teal mertail wearing gold cuffs. He was wondering what Annabelle was doing. Butch swam a bit closer to her and said, "Annabelle, what are you thinking about?" Annabelle looked at Butch that he was wondering about her. Then she smiled and said, "I was thinking about our cousin Belladonna and why she is attracted to the dark side of things. I would like to plan a concert in our palace, but I am afraid Belladonna would try to ruin it." Butch heard what his little sister was saying as he rubbed his chin, he contemplated as he puzzled and puzzled. Then he said, "Well Annabelle, I think we should! It would be great! We can ask Belladonna to participate then she won't try to disrupt the concert." Annabelle replied, "She's a mer-boogeydog of the dark depths. She said that she's swimming with the sharks at the sunken shipwreck. And the problem is... She tried to scare all the fish friends I made." Butch chuckled and said, "Oh Annabelle, you make me laugh. Who would ever know about all the tales you can tell anyway?" Butch swam back to the palace with a smile, but Annabelle frowned worried and said, "Butch, Butch, Butch, BUUUTCH!!" She leaped off the rock and swam fast toward to Butch blocking his way back to the throne room and continued, "This is serious. Belladonna has a black shark-like mermaid tail with spikes on it to scare all the fish. It's even worse to seen a little cute goldfish being eaten by a hungry shark!" Butch sighed and said, "Annabelle, merdogs and other sea creatures must get along. You know that." Annabelle nodded and said with a smile, "I understand. I guess you're right. As long as Belladonna doesn't get close to my sea animal friends, she can participate in our concert." Butch responded, "I'm sure there won't be any predators around here. I promise." Then she hugged him as Butch patted her head with a paw. Then he swam back to his throne room as Annabelle remained happily in the seaweed garden. Category:Chapter Category:Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Short Story Category:Tyson1993